


Anniversary Surprises

by Dragonsquill (dragonsquill)



Series: Dragons and Kings [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anniversary, Concubine AU, M/M, Sibling Incest, dragons au, fikiweek2018, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsquill/pseuds/Dragonsquill
Summary: Kili and Charcoal (of the concubines universe) prepare an anniversary surprise for the loves of their lives.





	Anniversary Surprises

Kili knew he would never wake before Fili of his own volition. He and Charcoal were far too spoiled to sleeping in until the loves of their lives roused them for breakfast. So, to ensure that he would be awake before the warm, loving brother in his bed, he simply didn't fall asleep. It worked well, though Kili did question his genius around 3 hours after midnight, feeling eight hundred years old and lamenting the fact that he wasn't as young as he used to be.

The effort paid off in the end, however, when a sleepy Charcoal curled up on the stone counter as Kili prepared a simple breakfast of fresh fruit (jealously guarded from Fili's curious gaze overnight), cold meats, and fresh bread sneakily stolen from the kitchens (if he was seen, he would be put to work, and today he refused to do so). Charcoal was minimally helpful in selecting scraps of meat and organs to be delivered to Cinnamon in their shared perch. "You're a good husband," Kili informed him as he set fresh fruit juice, personally squeezed, on the tray. Charcoal purred approval. 

"Ready?" the prince of Erebor asked, carefully setting a distance between Fili's plate and Cinnamon's. No dwarf wanted raw organs mixed with rare fruits from the Hobbits' riverside orchards, much less one raised on the finest foods. Charcoal gave Cinnamon's plate one last look, chirped agreement, and curled lazily around Kili's neck as the prince carefully balanced the tray in his hands and tiptoed through the door to the warm room maintained for the dragons. 

Cinnamon's head popped up the moment Kili let the door fall closed. Charcoal called a greeting and leapt from Kili's shoulder to glide back to their shelf, lined with golden coins. He cooed a greeting, rubbing his head beneath her chin. Cinnamon accepted his adoration and chipped imperiously as Kili struggled with the tray. 

"Shh!" He wavered but miraculously managed to slide her plate into place without dropping the rest of his overladen tray. "It's a surprise! Don't wake him up."

Her expression was predictably unimpressed, but the call of the special, herb-stuffed lamb's stomach he had ordered up for her proved stronger than her mischievous, imperial nature. She nipped it neatly in half, nosing the other to Charcoal, who practically glittered with delight.

Kili smiled. True dragon love was sharing treats without a fight. 

Still moving carefully, Kili pushed the door to their shared bedroom open with one sandaled foot and slipped inside.

The room was cool and dark, only one lamp flickering light over his brother's sleeping face. Kili had it on good authority that he slept with his mouth open, hair a mass of tangles, and was given to drooling. But Fili, in keeping with the mystery of his character, slept curled on his side, hair a halo of waves, his eyes gently shut. Beautiful, as always. Of course, he was Kili's, and Kili was his, so he could forgive how gorgeous he was.

Kili set his tray down with careful secrecy, barely swallowing a hiss of distress when the jug wiggled dangerously. His hands hovered over the tray until everything was completely still, then opened a drawer and pulled out a small stack of oiled papers. Barely breathing, he blew a sharp breath to open each into a cube painted with intricate designs. Each cube he hung from the ceiling on hooks usually used for seasonal decorations. Then, moving quietly, he lit the small candle in each.

One by one, soft circles of light appeared around the room, alive with swirling white patterns, a miniature version of the flying lights of the spring festival.

Fili stirred, his nose wrinkling adorably. Kili reached out and touched his shoulder, smiling gently as he whispered, "Good morning, darling. Time to eat."

Fili's eyes fluttered open, perfect and blue. "Kili?"

Kili beamed at him, pressing his lips to the softness of Fili's hair. "Good morning, my love." He lifted the tray and set it over Fili's lap as his concubine sat up. Fili's laugh of surprise made his heart leap. "And happy anniversary!"

"How in the world did you wake up?" Fili demanded as he rubbed sleep from his eyes. "And get out of bed without-" he voice cut off as he got an eyeful of what the prince was wearing. Or rather...not wearing. He licked his lips. "I...hope you didn't leave the apartment like that."

Kili grinned and looked down at thickening muscle and dark whirls of hair. He'd considered raiding Fili's closet of sensual delights, but decided it just wasn't the same without the paint Kili certainly couldn't apply on his own. He'd decided to depend on his own personal delights instead. "No, this is just for you."

Fili started to move the tray aside, but Kili's hand on his wrist stopped him.

"Oh no, my love," the crown prince of Erebor purred. "Breakfast first. You're going to need all your energy to open this present."

He grinned.


End file.
